Veneziano Is Not Weak
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Everyone was grooming Romano to be the Italian to give up his life. He would any time, he liked but one country made him not want to leave and that was: Spain. Spain helped Romano get his life together. Spain gave him a home, fed him, gave him and spoiled him so much. Romano was still going to be the one go give his life away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me again. I was given a review from ****I am psycowriter saying that there's an au on Facebook that sounds a lot like what I wrote. I would like to put a disclaimer up, although I've never seen this au it does sound like the one on Facebook and I don't even have Facebook I still want to put it up. I showed my friends the story that I wrote then the au and they all said that it does sound like something that was made up from that au so I'm sorry to everyone who thought I was copying the au I wasn't but I still going to place this disclaimer just to be sure.**

**I also don't own the Hetalia characters.**

**I hope you liked and enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it out and please check out some of my other creations. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please don't hate me**

* * *

><p>It had finally come to the point where Italy was strong enough, it didn't need both brothers. It has also come to the point where one of the brothers had to die or Italy will become over populated and disaster will happen.<p>

Everyone was grooming Romano to be the Italian to give up his life, the bastard he was, he would any time he liked but one country made him not want to leave and that was: Spain. Spain helped Romano get his life together. Spain gave him a home, fed him, gave him and spoiled him so much. Romano was still going to be the one go give his life away.

Every country thinks that Veneziano is too weak for this choice, and so, no one talks to him besides Germany. Germany knows how strong Veneziano truly is, even though he knows, he also believes that Veneziano is too weak for the deed. Veneziano hates everyone for thinking that he's too weak for everything besides making white flags in his spare time.

Before Veneziano went out to talk to everyone about the great sacrifice that his brother will ever make, he kissed Germany and promised not to make him feel unloved ever again.

The day before Romano has to give away his life, he asked Veneziano if he could be the one to shove a dagger in his heart.

"Fratello, why me?" Veneziano wailed.

"Because you're my brother, bastard!" Romano replied trying not to let a single tear drop from his eyes.

That night, the brothers decided to sleep in the same bed. They talked about all the good times, all the bad times and all the memories they've never said out loud to anyone. At times Veneziano cried, other times they laughed and other times one slept while the other one made their prayers to their fratello.

The next day, Romano stood on a raised platform while everyone else sat on seats. Romano stood underneath a pure white arch wearing pure white clothing holding Spain's shaking hands. The whole scene was white; it looked too much like a wedding for Veneziano's liking. Every country was wearing white except Veneziano. Veneziano was wearing his blue suit since he introduced Romano to Germany to Romano in the blue suit. When Romano saw Veneziano with a dagger in his hand, he kissed Spain and watched as Veneziano walked down the row of white chairs and stepped onto the raised platform.

"Romano," Veneziano whispered. "I decided not to use a dagger, that would hurt you too much and your death would be too slow." Veneziano gently placed the dagger on the floor and brought out one of Germany's pistols he kept in his garage.

"Show me it's loaded," Romano demanded. Veneziano showed his fratello how many bullets were in the gun with silent tears running down his cheeks. "Thank you for doing this for me, Veneziano."

Veneziano set the gun to shoot and took the safety off. He looked up to his brother and said "I love you, fratello," and at last minute, Veneziano shot himself on the North side of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you hate me yet? Because I do<strong>

**I hope you liked this story I wrote for you!**

**Please leave a review.**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


End file.
